Changement
by Lilo03
Summary: Bella a décider de changer et ce n'est pas pour en déplaire à Edward. Mais attention ils se détestent
1. Prologue

Me revoilà enfin ! ! Je suis si contente et si excité par la réecriture de cette fiction que j'espère finir cette fois merci à toutes celles qui se sont proposer !Je ne savait pas comment choisir donc j'ai pris le première !

J'espère que vous aimerez bisous à la semaine prochaine et un grand merci à ma nouvelle correctrice ! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui ! Donc bonne lecture et pour les avis c'est en bas bisous ! <span>**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGU<strong>**E**

**Novembre**

- Jeunes gens vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, il est en rendez-vous, nous dit la secrétaire.

- J'en ai rien à faire Thésère cette histoire est du foutage de gueule, je ne vais pas le supporter pendant 9 mois ce n'est pas possible.

- Pareil pour moi, on veut le voir et maintenant.

- Très bien laissez-moi deux minutes, le temps de le prévenir.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et prévenu le proviseur que nous sommes là et que nous demandions absolument à le voir maintenant.

- Allez-y, ses enfants franchement...

Nous entrons en force dans le bureau de notre chère et tendre principal, il nous fît signe d'attendre et de nous assoir, quelques minutes plus tard il raccrocha.

- TAISEZ -VOUS JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN. Maintenant assit. Bien honneur aux dames.

- Monsieur, j'ai lu votre Putain de truc et franchement je tiens à vous dire que tout cela n'est pas possible, mais alors là vraiment pas possible, monsieur. Déjà que je n'arrive pas à tenir 10 minutes en sa compagnie ce n'est pas 10 mois que je vais tenir.

- Monsieur, elle a raison ce n'est pas possible nous ne sommes pas fait pour habiter ensemble, nous ne sommes pas compatible.

- Bien, Bravo à tous les deux.

- Bravo ?

- Oui, vous n'habitez même pas encore ensemble et vous êtes déjà d'accord sur une chose.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Monsieur Cullen attention, je peux rajouter autre chose qui ferait, que vous serez obligé d'être encore plus proche.

- Vous allez nous menotter ? Allons monsieur nous ne sommes pas dans une des comédies romantiques à la noix.

- Non, monsieur Cullen en effet mais moi et le conseil avons discutés d'une « solution » en cas de plainte de votre part.

- Une solution, monsieur ? Cela veut dire que Cullen et moi ne seront pas obliger d'habiter ensemble ?

- Pas exactement mademoiselle Swan...

- Alors c'est quoi votre putain de solution ?

- Cullen ferme t'as gueule qu'on en finisse vite.

- Bien que je ne considère votre langage, je vous en remercie Mlle. Donc comme je disais nous avons décidé que vous alliez partager un... bébé.

- Quoi ? Un bébé ? Avais-je dis en même temps d'Edward.


	2. Une Rentrée Mouvementée

Bonjour voilà un nouveau chapitre merci à celles qui m'ont laisser un petit massage sa ma fait super plaisir et pour les autres vous pouvez toujours en laisser un à la fin de ce chapitre juste en bas :)

Bonne journée, bonne vacance et joyeux noel :)

* * *

><p><strong>Petit rappelle les personnages ne m'appartienne pas je joue juste avec :p et j'ai aussi crée une personne dans ce chapitre :p <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre I : Une rentrée mouvementée<span>

Les vacances, enfin, c'est le dernier jour j'allais enfin avoir la paix. Pendant près de deux ans, j'ai subi les foudres de mes «camarades », subir n'est même pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que j'ai vécu. Ce sont des personnes insupportables, égoïstes, narcissiques, égocentriques, nombrilistes et beaucoup d'autres qui ne mérite pas à ce que je m'attarde dessus. Vivre ici a rapidement été un enfer:

**FLASH BACK :**

- A ce soir, me dit Charlie.

Je descendais de la voiture trop rapidement à mon goût. Je me dirigeais, la peur au ventre, vers ce qui se voulait un secrétariat. C'est une pièce assez petite, avec des dossiers empilés et entassés un peu partout, ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus renfermé et plus sombre qu'à la coutume. Au milieu, une vieille dame, avec chignon partant dans tous les sens, des lunettes hiboux et T-shirt datant de la seconde guerre mondiale, était sur un ordinateur tout aussi vieux qu'elle.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de ma présence tout de suite, je dû attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne daigne me jeter un regard. J'attendis encore qu'elle eût fini de taper sur son ordinateur pour avoir une bonne fois pour toute son attention.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je suis nouvelle.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué je ne vous aie jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Voilà votre emploi du temps et ceci est le plan du lycée, votre cassier et vos codes. Vous avez des questions ?

- Hmm...Je...

- Bien, maintenant dehors, et ne soyez pas en retard je ne veux pas être votre alibi pour votre manque de dynamisme et de rapidité.

Cool, j'espère que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça ici ! Je sortie le plus rapidement pour échapper à cette vieille pie aigrie. Je me mis à la recherche de mon casier, tête baissée. J'étais regardée comme une bête et cela me stressais particulièrement. Je me cachais derrière mes cheveux pour créer une sorte de barrière invisible qui ne marche semblablement pas. J'avais réussi jusqu'ici à ne bousculer personne et je n'ai encore rien fait de débile.

1714...1714...1714...Enfin !

Juste à côté un couple s'embrassait à pleine bouche ou devrais-je dire s'explorait leur gorge mutuellement. J'évitais de poser mon regard sur eux au maximum mais comment voulez-vous ne pas faire attention à des personnes qui font tous pour qu'on les remarque, et mes foutus yeux qui ne font que ce qu'ils veulent. Le couple, d'exhibitionniste, était littéralement, entrain de baiser. La fille avait le T-shirt relevé pendant que le mec aux cheveux cuivre lui massait violement les seins.

- Hey, petite grosse dégage de là. T'es tellement volumineuse que je peux à peine accéder à mon cassier, cracha-t-il

- Hey mais c'est toi la nouvelle (rire), ça va je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire tu ressembles à mobidic.

Je ne sais comment expliquer ce qu'il se passa en moi à ce moment précis mais je ravalai le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

BIENVENUE EN ENFER BELLA

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ce premier jour était vraiment horrible. Ce qu'ils m'avaient dit, m'avais vraiment...atteint. J'avais fait le maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître. Et merci pour moi je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de cours, et ils n'étaient dans aucun de ceux que j'avais ce jeudi-là.

**FLASH BACK**

Je savais que ma chance allait tourner tôt ou tard et heureusement c'était l'heure de rentrer. Personne ne m'avait reparlé depuis "l'incident " de ce matin et j'en étais ravie. Et évidemment, ce putain de connard qui est dans le ciel se contre fiche de moi. La panique l'emporta malgré moi, lorsque je vis que le couple d'exhibitionniste avait leur véhicule à côté du mien. Je pris un grand souffle, pour trouver le courages en moi et me diriger vers ma voiture.

- Hey, mobidic, tu te rends compte que ta voiture est moins grosse que toi.

Des rires me montaient aux oreilles.

Mobidique Rire.

Je montais le plus rapidement possible et démarra ma voiture. J'évitais au maximum de verser ne serrais ce qu'une petite goutte de larme, je ne veux pas paraître faible devant eux et encore moi devant mon père. Je fis ce que je pus pour garder tous cela pour moi, personne ne devrait être au courant c'est de ma faute et celle de personne d'autre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas cela le plus important.

- Tu vas me manquer Be!

- Toi aussi Al!

Alice a été l'une des seules amies que j'ai pu avoir depuis que je suis ici. Au début, cela m'avais vraiment peiné mais maintenant je me dis que c'est mieux que de rester seul ou de rester avec mes bourreaux.

- BigBe tu vas me manquer!

Ce mec toujours là quand je ne veux pas le voir, il m'énerve. C'est vraiment un gros salopard, c'est lui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer. C'est à cause lui que j'ai été aussi loin, pendant une certaine période, j'étais dévastée j'en étais arrivée presque au point de non-retour. J'avoue ne pas avoir tout raconté sur moi et celle que j'étais il y a quelques mois : Je suis Bella Swan et tout le monde me voit comme la grosse fille du shérif. Mais j'ai décidé de maigrir pour ne plus que personne ne se moque de moi, pour ne plus me faire de mal et pouvoir enfin profiter de ma vie. Je ne veux plus être Bigbe, je veux être moi.

Et pour le reste vous le serez bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Oublier pas c'est juste ici :p<strong> **pour le petit avis**


	3. Une nouvelle ?

**CHAPITRE 2 : Une nouvelle appréciée de tout**

J'AI REUSSI ! On est le jour de la rentrer et j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi à perdre du poids. Et le résultat est fantastique, d'après moi, Charlie et certains de ses collègues. J'étais heureuse, je me sentais mieux dans ma peau. Mais cela n'effaçait évidemment pas l'enfer que j'ai vécu ses deux derniers années mais j'essaye d'avancer. Je veux que cette année soit la meilleure possible pour moi. Et je compte faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela marche.

Le seul problème était Alice, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter et dieu merci ça à marcher, elle m'avait harcelé sur ce coup-là, j'ai été agréablement surprise à vrai dire. 338 appels manqués, 326 e-mails et 1418 sms. Charlie m'avait taquiné en me conseillant de porter plainte mais évidemment sa blague n'était pas drôle donc il reprit rapidement son activité préférer : la télé.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et montait dans ma voiture, tôt ou tard je devais affronter Alice, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le lycée, Alice était déjà là. Celle-ci était entrain de faire les cents pas. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers elle.

- Bonjours Al !

Elle me détailla de la tête au pied et fini par me sauter dans les bras. J'ai faillis tomber, et avec des talons de 12 cm ça n'allait pas être la grande classe.

- Oh Mon Dieu! Be tu es magnifique, j'ai faillis ne pas te reconnaître et tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi Al tu m'as manqué, désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise.

- Oh ! Pour une surprise, tu as vraiment bien réussit, j'ai cru que mon imbécile de frère t'avais encore fait disparaître de ma vie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà t'as punition.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

Nous étions maintenant arrivés devant son frère. Il me détaillait lui aussi de la tête au pied en s'arrêtant à mes seins.

- Hey salut beauté, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Je rêve ou il essayait de faire le séducteur ? Oh Mon dieu Cullen me drague. Sa voix avait changé elle me paraissait plus mielleuse et plus douce qu'avant.

RESSAISI TOI BELLA !

- Ta gueule Cullen ! Si ça marche avec des cruches sans tête, ce n'est pas mon cas, tu te mets les doigts dans l'œil ! Connard.

Son visage changea en quelque seconde. HILARANT!

- Bigbe?

- Bravo Sherlock! Bye Imbécile! Dis-je en partant.

-Hey, BigBe t'est parti dans une cure d'amaigrissement pendant les vacances ou t'as seulement fait une liposucions ?

Et bien évidemment il trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire quoi que je fasse. Je me retournais et approcha de lui.

- Mon chère Edward tu apprendras que ce que j'ai fait pendant mes vacances ne te regarde pas et que m'insulter, me chercher ou me lincher ne changeras rien.

Je murmurai à son oreille :

- On sait tous les deux que tu as commencé à fantasmer sur mon corps depuis que je suis arrivée, je suis sûr que tu t'imagines moi et toi dans un lit à faire des choses interdits dans plusieurs pays du monde.

Je pris Alice par le bras et la tira vers l'entrée du lycée.

- Au faite, tient t'as de la bave qui coule, rigolais-je en lui lançant un mouchoir.

Alice me regarda avec un demi-sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien je suis simplement étonnée.

-En bien j'espère ?

- Bella, tu viens de remballer mon frère comme jamais, avant tu n'avais pas osez le faire ! Alors je trouve ça plutôt bien. Sérieusement je suis vraiment fière de toi.

Ce qu'elle me dit me fit vraiment du bien j'avais changé je le sais je veux que tout le monde le sache, je ne veux plus être la victime de l'ensemble du lycée. Même si ce qui s'est passé, m'as laissée des séquelles je veux être heureuse.

Et j'ai oublié de dire que je me suis achetée une grande gueule, cette année va être pleine de rebondissement

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus je sais qu'ils sont un peu court j'essaye de m'améliorer BONNE ANNE a tous ! désoler pour ce petit retard !<p>

Pour votre avis c'est juste en bas je vous fait confiance

A la semaine prochaine :D


	4. Flash Back

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre en avance :) **

**J'ai reçu des avis possitifs donc ça ma motiver,il faut vraiment que je planche sur le 5 eme chapitre , je ne sais pas encore si je mettrais le chapitre 4 cette semaine , sa ne dépend que de vous :p **

**Avant de lire ce chapitre , dans lequel on accueillera un nouveau personnage (totalement ) à moi je tien à répondre à : **

_**Caroliline:**_Alors c'est bien bien moi qui écrivait l'autre fiction que tu as lu je ne l'as trouvait plus à mon goût donc j'ai décider de la réecrire, j'espère que cette version te plaîra aussi :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : FLASH BACK<strong>

Je suis assez contente de moi, j'avais bien vu l'effet que je faisais à Cullen et je crois même avoir aperçu une petite bosse à travers son jean. J'ai enfin gagner une bataille sur de nombreuses qui se sont déroulées, au cours de ses dernières années mais la guerre n'est pas terminer.

**FLASH BACK**

Cette semaine a été horrible, je n'ai pas eu à subir d'autres humiliations publiques mais lorsque que j'étais quelque part les chuchotements, les rires et les regards dédaigneux à mon égard étaient de plus en plus présent. J'espérais de tout cœur me faire oublier et passer inaperçu mais décidément, ce n'était pas mon jour.

Bella regarde ou tu marches tu vas encore t'attirer les foudres de tes « bourreaux ». Et comme une pensée était parfois survit d'acte :

BOUM

- Désolé, m'as voix était descendue de plusieurs tonalités.

Il me regarda de haute en bas et eut un rictus de dégout envers ma personne.

- T'est qui toi ?

- Isa..bel...la...Sw...an...ma...mais...j...je...pré...f..ère...B...Be...lla, bégayais-je et rougissait de peur car Edward était mon principal tortionnaire.

- Ok ! Pas besoin de me raconter t'as vie ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre !

- Mais..Ma..is...t..tu...

- Putain mais dégage de mon chemin BigBe.

Il m'avait parlé sèchement et méchamment comme si j'étais qu'un vulgaire torchon. Il avait un sourire sadique coller sur mon visage. J'étais dans un état second, j'entendais les rires et la dernière phrase de ce vulgaire homme qui se croit supérieur au monde :

- Arrête de courir tu vas provoquer un tremblement de terre.

Cette phrase me fit d'autant plus mal au cœur que je me mis à courir plus vite pour quitter ce lieu maudit, mon enfer personnel. J'en eu le tournis mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter il fallait que je continue pour ne plus subir encore cela. Je ne voulais pas d'une vie entre moqueries et insultes. Je courrais le plus vite possible, je finis par m'enfoncer dans la forêt de plus en plus loin. Je tombais de multiple fois, ma lèvre inférieure saignait ainsi que mon front et ma joue. Mes mains étaient complétements pleines de terres et de sang.

J'étais épuisée physiquement parlant et n'étais pas mieux mentalement, je tombais une énième fois, je me relevais difficilement j'avais de la peine à marcher je ne savais pas où aller, ma vue était brouillée par les larmes qui coulaient en abondances.

Mes sanglots s'estompaient au fur et à mesure de ma marche, je distinguais peu à peu ce qu'il m'entourait. Je tombais sur une magnifique clairière, éclairée par le soleil, ce qui me surprit en connaissant une ville tel que Forks.

Je m'allongeais sur le sol, fatiguée, je laissais le soleil caresser délicatement mon visage. Je me sentais bien, là, il n'y avait personne, aucun bruit humain, seul les bruits des oiseaux, le vent balayant les fleurs en long va et vient comme un chant doux et lent. J'oubliais tout au fur et à mesure, les rires, les chuchotements, Edward, Tanya, le lycée, ma mère, Forks ….. Tout.

Cela devait faire un long moment que j'étais là car la lumière du jour se fit moins forte et me caressais encore plus doucement, je décidais donc de rentrer chez moi. Je marchais depuis 30 minutes lorsque je distinguais enfin une route. Je boitais sans savoir où j'étais, ni où j'allais.

Je distinguais enfin le bruit d'une voiture, j'hésitais à faire de l'auto stop, on sait jamais avec les kidnappings, assassinats... Mais vu le corps que j'ai qui voudrait me violer ?

Je me mis en évidence mais la voiture me dépassa sans s'arrêter, elle fit quelques mètres et ralentit brusquement.

J'essayais d'arriver le plus rapidement possible mais avoir un genou en moins dite-moi comment vous voulez aller vite.

La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon s'approcha de moi, il était blond aux yeux vert/gris. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, il était magnifique, son nez, sa bouche, ses abdos dessiner sous son T-shirt.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes couverte de sang, désolé je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Heu...Oui... Sa...va ! Pouvez-vous me raccompagner chez moi s'il vous plaît ?

- Non !

- Non ? Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital.

- Non ! Je vais très bien c'est juste des petites égratignures.

- OK ! Si vous le dîtes vous venez ?

J'avoue avoir été étonnée, d'avoir gagné aussi facilement. Sa voiture sentait vraiment bon, il avait une Volvo C3, surement un gosse de riche.

- Vous avez un prénom ?

- CSD.

- CSD ?

- Classer secret défense.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ce truc stupide mais je n'avais pas réussi à contrôler ma bouche, je me suis mise à rougir et lui as rigolé.

- Le mien c'est Will diminutif de William.

- Cool, Will, c'est la première fois que j'entends un nom comme ça. Ça vient d'où ?

- Ma mère était une grande fane de William Black.

- Un chanteur ?

- Non. Un poète « Celui dont le visage est sans rayons ne deviendra jamais une étoile ».

- C'est très beau, murmurais-je. Vous habitez dans le coin ?

- Non je suis juste de passage pour quelques temps. J'habite actuellement à Sacramento.

- actuellement ?

- CSD, rigola-t-il, Comment as tu fais pour te retrouver dans cette état ?

- Si je te le dit je serais obligée de te tuer.

Il me regarda bizarrement pendant plusieurs secondes et éclata de rire.

-J'ai failli te croire.

- « Mon âme a son secret, ma vie à son mystère. »

- « Il ne faut confier son secret qu'à celui qui n'a pas cherché à le deviner »

- Alors ne le fais pas...s'il te plaît.

On se regardait dans les yeux quelques secondes, je n'arrivais pas bien à identifier ce que j'y voyais, il y avait un mélange d'inquiétude et d'une autre chose que je n'arrivais pas définir. Le reste du trajet ce fit en silence, un silence doux et réconfortant comme si vous êtes là où il faut, au bon moment avec la bonne personne.

- On est arrivé.

- Mais... Je...

Je regardais par la fenêtre et compris.

- Ah.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu déposé ici ?

Il haussa les épaules

- On a démarré et tu ne m'as pas indiqué le chemin donc je me suis dit que le mieux était de venir ici.

- Merci, Beaucoup, pour cette balade et pour le reste.

Je descendis précipitamment de la voiture. Je lui avais parlé plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu mais je n'aime pas que l'on dirige ma vie ou que l'on aille en travers de mes choix.

- Mademoiselle.

- Quoi ?

- « C'est toujours dans les yeux que les gens sont les plus tristes. » A un de ses jours...

- Bella, mon nom c'est Bella.

- Enchanté, sourie-t-il.

J'entrais dans l'hôpital et la réceptionniste émit un cri de stupeur, mon visage devait être pire ce que je pensais. Elle me pria de suivre l'une des infirmières. Cette dernière m'emmena dans un box et me dit d'attendre le docteur qui va me prendre en charge. Il arriva 15 minutes plus tard, je commençais de plus en plus à m'inquiéter, je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était et je ne savais pas non plus à quelle heure Charlie est censé rentrer du poste.

- Bonjour.

Le médecin venait d'entrer, il ressemblait étrangement à Edward. Et ce n'est pas ce ne me fallait pas en ce moment. J'avais l'impression de voir Edward, je fis le plus d'effort possible pour garder un visage neutre et impassible.

-Salut.

- Alors comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

- Je suis tombée, je suis plutôt maladroite.

- Ok, qui dois-je prévenir ?

- Personne.

- Bella...

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

- Forks est une petite ville.

- Donc vous connaissez mon père.

- Je connais votre père, m'affirma-t-il, d'abord on va vous soigner et on verra après.

- Très bien.

- Vous voulez parler ?

- Non. Peut-on finir au plus vite... S'il vous plaît ?

- Bien.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler, il allait savoir tous ce que le lycée me fessait subir.

- Nous en avons fini tu as une petite entorse au genou, les marques sur ton visage partirons dans un mois ou deux et les blessures sur tes mains sont superficielles, il faudra juste que tu les changes tous les jours après t'être doucher. Et je ne contacterais pas ton père si tu n'en as pas envie, je suis tenu au secret professionnel, voici ma carte en cas de problème.

- Merci, au revoir.

Je marchais avec difficulté vers la sortie lorsque je vis Alice Cullen, la sœur de monsieur hautain, elle aussi cria en me voyant décidément je faisais peur à toutes les femmes de cette ville.

- Alice, veut-tu raccompagner Bella, chez elle s'il te plaît ?

Celle-là je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- Oui, bien-sûr.

Je l'as suivit sans rechigner car je devais rentrer au plus vite, Charlie allait s'inquiéter s'il ne me trouvait pas à la maison et je ne voulais pas qu'il est des soupçons sur ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

Je lui indiquais le chemin, sans trop vouloir à parler avec elle. On arrivait rapidement chez moi et fut soulagée de voir que la voiture de police n'étais pas là .

- Bella, écoute...

- Non, je ne veux pas, c'est très gentille de m'avoir raccompagné mais je ne veux pas te parler, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Vous êtes tous pareils ok ? Et me faire insulter tous les jours, je ne veux pas. Ta pitié, ta compassion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre je n'en veux pas, retourne auprès de ton frère et continuer à vous moquez de moi comme vous savez si bien le faire et surtout, surtout laissez-moi tranquille...

- Bella, je...

- Non, Alice merci de m'avoir raccompagné mais maintenant rentre chez toi !

Je sorti de la voiture et retrais chez moi, elle resta quelques minutes encore pour finalement ce décider à partir.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus vous savez ce qui reste à faire :p <strong>

**Peut-être que je mettrai le prochain chapitre dimanche je vous promet rien :) **

**Bisous **


	5. William

**Chapitre 4 :Williams **

Je me réveille la tête dans le brouillard à cause de ce stupide réveille à la con , je le balançais à travers ma chambre, c'était une routine quotidienne heureusement qu'il était résistant car Charlie m'aurait tué pour un enième réveil à acheter.

Je pris ramassais le tas de vêtement en boule et alla prendre ma douche , les jets chauds coulaient en cascades sur moi, ce qui me permis de réfléchir plus clairement et je fis un bilan de ma journée d'hier.

Elle fut assez satisfaisante , Cullen m'avait laisser tranquille et je n'avais pas encore vu ses groupies , heureusement pour moi car je ne voulais pas être obliger de me battre le premier jour , je m'étais déjà trop fait remarquer par le proviseur toujours à cause d'Edward.

Je descendais en vitesse pour déjeuner, je pris un verre de jus d'orange et des toast, mis mes chaussures, pris mes clefs et parti en vitesse de chez moi.

Ma voiture eut du mal à démarrer mais finit par se mettre en marche. Je me mis à conduire pour aller vers le lycée, à mis chemin elle commença à faire des bruits bizarre et elle crachait de la fumer pour finir par me lâcher.

Génial , une journée qui commence bien.

7h45. Dans 15 minutes je devait être en cour, ma voiture ne voulait plus démarrer et comme une idiote j'ai mis des talons bravo Bella ! Je sortie de ce tas de ferraille et commençais à marcher.

7h55. Je ne vois pas la fin de ce putain de chemin qui devait me mener à ce lieu pourris. Une voiture s'arrêta devant moi. Une volvo c3, cela faisait un peu plus d'un ans que je n'avais pas vu une voiture semblable à celle de...

_-Williams_

_-On se connait ?_

_-Bella , tu ne te souvient pas de moi ?_

_-Bella ?_

_-La fille que j'ai ramené à l'hôpital sans sont autorisation , CSD._ Un éclat de compréhension jailli de ses yeux.

_-Ha oui ! Comment va tu ?_

Pour l'instant assez mal : ma voiture est morte , je dois être au lycée dans moins de 5 minutes avant que le proviseur me tue.

_-Vien je t'emmène_

_-Merci ._

_-Tu as changé je te trouve plus..._

_-Mince ?_

_-Je voulais dire plus vivante mais si tu préfère ça alors..._

_-Ta conduite est absolument..._

_-Dangereuse ?_

_-J'allais dire cool mais si tu préfère ça alors..._

Il rigola et se gara sur une des places de parkings.

_-On se reverra ? Demandais-je soucieuse_

_-Sûre._

_-OK a plus._

Je sorti de la voiture pour me diriger vers le bâtiment , je me retournais pour voir si Will était déjà parti mais il était encore derrière moi . Lorsque je continuais , il continua aussi , quand je m'arrêtait il s'arrêta aussi , je continuais et lui aussi . Je me stoppais encore fois pour lui faire face.

_-C'est mon imagination ou tu me suis ?_

_-Bien sur que je te suis._

-_Alors tu es un dangereux psychopathe venu sous l'ordre du gouvernement pour me tuer ?!_

Je dût faire une tête absolument bizarre puisqu'il éclata de rire et se plia en deux.

_-Cool , moque toi de moi en attendent même si je suis un danger pour la nation toute entière je vais en cour avant de me faire décapiter par le proviseur ou pire par Thérèse. A plus psycho_

_-Hey , attend qui est Thérèse ?_

Il courra pour me rattraper , même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

_-Thérèse est la secrétaire du proviseur ._

_-Sérieux , la secrétaire ? Bella tu ferrais mieux de revoir l'ordre de tes priorités._

_-Hey , jeunes gens vous-avez vu l'heure pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en cour ? Nous interrogea la tête de chauve en face de moi_

_-Putain merci beaucoup Sherlock_ . Fulminais-je

_-Tien donc Mlle Swan, et Monsieur..._

_-Tucson_. Repondi William

-_Bien direction le principal_, dit le pion qui nous faisait face

Il nous emmena vers le bureau et nous déposa devant le bureau de Thérèse.

_-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Mlle Swan. _Me dit le pion , en même temps il n'as pas tort je suis la seule personne à avoir été autant de fois dans ce bureau dans laps de temps réduit , avec Cullen bien sûr . Ils voulaient même nous remettre des médailles mais nous avons gentiment déclinés l'offre.

_-Ouai , vous inquiétez pas ._

Je toquais à la porte et ouvrir sans attendre l'autorisation.

_-Salut Thérèse , ça va ?_

_-Bella Swan et... sans Edward une grande première_

_-Thérèse..._

_-Bonjour Thérèse , vous allez bien ?_ Dit une voix que je connaissait que trop bien, c'était celle de ce connard de Cullen.

Quand on parle du loup , alors c'est quoi aujourd'hui Mr Cullen ?

_-Exclusion_

_-C'est pas de ma faute_ , dit-je précipitamment

_-Pour une fois_. Marmonna Thérèse

Elle appela le proviseur pour qu'Edward puisse allez lui parler. J'avais décidé de partir en douce lorsqu'elle me surpris et m'arrêta :

_-Swan où croyez vous allez comme ça ?_

_-Heu... Aux toilettes ?_

_-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi , je vous connais Mademoiselle._

_-…_

_-Bon ,bien un retard c'est ça ?_

J'hochais la tête pour ne pas dire une autre imbécilité qui m'attirerais les foudres de Thérèse.

_-Et vous Monsieur..._

_-Je suis Williams Tucson,_

_-Bien un nouveau, voici tous les documents qu'ils vous faut : emploi du temps, plan du lycée..._

_-Bien , merci. _Répondit poliment Will

_-Attendez je dois vous faire un mot de retard._

_-Thérèse..._

Elle me regarda au dessus de ses lunettes , elle me filait un peu la trouille mais au fil du temps que j'ai passer dans cette pièce j'ai réussit à dominer cette peur pour finir par me faire un minimum appréciez d'elle...

_-Vous pouvez me rendre un petit service ?_

_-Y a -t- il écrit serviteur sur mon front ?_

… Ou pas

_-On pourrait éviter l'heure de colle pour moi... et lui , s'il vous plaît ?_

Elle soupira fortement et longuement pour finir par acceptez, je me dépêcha de sortir de cette pièce et fonça vers la porte en tirant Will derrière moi.

-Attendez Swan.

Merci à Will et mes putains d'échasses , pourquoi dieu s'acharne-t-il ! ?

-_Oui , Thérèse ?_

_-Vous allez être le tuteur de Monsieur Tucson pendant on va dire 2 mois._

_-Sérieux ?_ Demanda Will et moi en même temps.

_-Oui , c'est sois ça , soit l'heure de colle à vous de choisir._

Heure de colle ou tutelle , tutelle ou heure de colle tel est la question. En même temps y a pas photo.

-_J'accepte_

_-Bien , Bienvenue A Forks Monsieur Tucson et déchirer vos retards ça va bientôt sonner sur ce à bientôt_

_-Mais... Heu...,_ William ouvrir la bouche mais fut rapidement couper par Thérèse

_-A bientôt Monsieur Tucson , Swan vous connaissez la sortie …_

Elle ne me l'avait pas dit deux fois que j'étais déjà dans le couloir , Thérèse est bizarre dans son genre mais gentil …,enfin je crois.

* * *

><p>Alors après un long moment d'absence j'ai décider de republié malgré le fait que je n'ai plus de correctrice, alors désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes et le GROS retard.<p>

J'espère que vous me laisserez vos avis malgré mon manque d'écriture.

Bisous à très très vite


	6. Cullen rencontre William

Chapitre 5 :

J'étais encore avec Will , nous avions plusieurs heures de trou , nous nous dirigeons dans le coin de notre «

groupe » , c'était juste derrière le lycée , un peu plus loin que les parking.

Je m'assis sur la table et sorti une cigarette de ma poche mauvaise habitude pris pendant les vacances ,

j'ai rencontré certaines personnes mais cela 'est une autre histoire .

Je tendis le paquet vers Will , il en prit une et la glissa entre ses lèvres. J'allumais ma cigarette

puis lui tendis mon briquet , Will fit de sa main un cercle pour protéger le feu du vent.

-_**Je ne connaissais pas cette technique** _, lui dit-je. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un débutant

**_-Tu fume depuis longtemps ? _**, me demandait- il

**_-Depuis les vacances_** , répondit-je sincèrement , **_et toi ?_**

**_-Depuis 2 ans._**

**_-Pourquoi as tu commencer ?_ **Demandais-je curieuse

**_-Heu...,_ **Il tira une taffe avant de me répondre ,**_ c'était une période assez bordélique de ma vie._**

**_-Trop tôt __?_** Je voyais qu'il était un peu malaise , il regardait au loin comme s'il se remémorait les moments dans

sa tête

**_-Un peu _**, il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse

**_-Ne t'inquiète pas , je peux comprendre , certaines choses ne peuvent pas être dévoilé à des _**

**_personnes rencontrés depuis quelques heures._**

**_-Techniquement nous nous connaissons depuis plus longtemps._**

**_-Et oui... j'ai tendance à l'oublier_**

_**-Auch...ça fait mal moi qui croyait être inoubliable.** _Je le frappait gentiment sur l'épaule .

**_-Et non Beau gosse._** Rigolais-je. Il prit ma tête et la sera sous son bras en me frappant gentiment

**_-Au moins tu me trouve beau c'est déjà un bon point._**

**_-Beurk non ! Arrête de me frapper Will sinon ma vengeance seras terrible_**. Je dis cela en essayant de

mettre un peu de conviction dans ce que je disais mais j'étais surtout morte de rire.

**_-Belibou , tu crois vraiment qu'avec ta taille de crevette j'ai peur de toi._**

**_-Hey ..._ **, je protestais face à sa remarque

-_**Alors BigBe on sèche**_ ?! Oh la poisse Cullen est là.

**_-Va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre tu veux_** , lui dit-je le plus calmement possible.

William dût sentir la tension qu'il y a entre nous (aucune tension sexuelle je vous assure ) car il se mit entre

nous deux et changea de sujet

_**-Salut je suis William Tucson**_,

Cullen le regarda de haute en bas comme d'habitude monsieur se croit supérieur à tout être vivant sur

cette planète.

Il me regarda fit un grand sourire et serra la main que William lui tendit

-_**Salut Mec moi c'est Edward Cullen**_

Pourquoi son petit sourire de connard ne me dit rien qui vaille ?! Il m'observa pendant

quelques secondes puis se tourna vers William tout sourire

-_**Mec , ça te dit devenir manger chez moi ce soir ?**_ Dit- t- il avec un plus grand sourire

Là , son putain de sourire ne me dit vraiment mais alors vraiment rien qui aille...

Chapitre hyper court , désolé :(

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laisser quelque chose , cela fait toujours super hyper plaisir , dans 1 ou deux chapitres nous allons arrivé au cœur de l'histoire :p

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :p

A bientôt


End file.
